Focus
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Well, this is a songfic..sorta..its Takeru's 02 image song. The fic sucks..but the song is translated..somewhat


::grins:: I stumbled over something. I decided to get someone to translate Takeru's 02 image song. And present suprise.. It makes the perfect songfic. ^_^ The translation may be off, my friend needed the kana..and I couldn't find it....Anyways, I don't own Digimon, and special thanks to my friend Ami for translating the song.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Focus  
**By Ishida Takeru.  
  
  
Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru   
Naname ushiro ni tatta mama   
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni   
Atte iru ka na?   
  
I see you using your spirit and your reason  
Because I stood slightly behind you.  
I focus on your heart  
since we met?  
  
_I remember it clearly. I was the youngest, and to be truthful I felt alone. I know I had my brother, and that was great. I haven't seen him for a long time and all. But, I wanted someone my age. And there you stood slightly in front of me. Someone my age, someone who would understand what I was going through. I had a focus for my friendship and my thoughts._  
  
Chiisana koro kara bokura wa issho datta ne   
Hashitte, koronde itsu demo waratta   
  
It's only been a short time since we met  
We'd be running, but sometimes I smiled.  
  
_Three years to be exact. It was a long time ago, but I still feel the same. You were my best friend, you still are. I was happy that we had that time to together, and now that I'm in your school things will be better. Before we spent so much time running. Everytime we ran, we were together. And I couldn't help but smile._  
  
Ima demo otona ja nai kedo ano koro yori bokura mo   
Tooku hashireru yo ne   
  
That time was with us but we're not adults now  
As we run into the distance.  
  
_We're still young, so we have all the time in the world. That time was the best points of my life. And now, we're together again. So much time, and we are still running. But, it doesn't matter as long as we're together._  
  
Ki ga tsukazu ni ireba yokatta koto dakedo ne   
Ki ni narun da kimi no koto   
  
But it's good we held onto that spirit  
The times that belonged to you became that spirit.  
  
_We're fighting again, but we've been through it before. Sometimes, I think we can't handle it, but I look into your eyes and I see your spirit. And I know that we can handle everything. I feed off your spirit, you feed off mine just like before.  
_  
Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa   
Hikari no naka de tatte iru   
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni   
Atte iru no ka sore dake   
Shiritain da   
  
Now it's only you  
Standing in the light.  
Who is focusing on your heart  
But then, haven't it always been?  
I want to know.  
  
Takeru sighed, his mind was on her again. He was even starting to dream about her. It was the same dream, she was just standing there beneath a streetlight smiling. He would start to approach her, but she would move to another spot. He kept following until he woke up.  
  
"What's with these dreams." Takeru mumbled.  
  
Donna ni senobi wo shitatte todokanakatta   
Ano hi no tobira ga ima de wa hirakeru   
  
Which stretch was a reach in yearning?  
That day a door opened and I opened up too.  
  
Takeru ran down the hall, he had to focus on his goal. He didn't like thinking of it as a goal, but that's what is seemed like. It wasn't a dream. A dream was something that would never be reached, but a goal could be.  
  
"Hikari, can I talk to you."  
  
Hikari smiled closing her locker. "Sure."  
  
"Hikari I..."  
  
Honto wa tsutaetai koto ga takusan aru keredo ne   
Umaku ienain da   
  
I wanted to tell the truth then so much  
But I didn't with some skill.  
  
Takeru choked a bit, he had to tell her. "Hikari..I..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Takeru rubbed his hands behind his back nervously. "..was wondering what the math homework was."  
  
"I'm not in your math class."  
  
Takeru forced a smile. "Oh yeah...I forgot, sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Hikari blinked as Takeru walked away.  
  
Mamorarete bakari no bokutachi datta keredo   
Boku ga mamoritai mono wa   
  
Because we were only protecting ourselves  
I wanted to protect myself.  
  
Why couldn't he tell her, there had to be a reason. Was he afraid his heart would get broken? No, what if she did feel the same way. What if someone used that against them. This was just protecting them. It was better that way, wasn't it?  
  
Ki ga tsuku to kimi no koto wo miteru   
Naname ushiro ni tatta mama   
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu boku ni   
Atte iru ka na? Sore tomo   
Kikenai yo ne   
  
I see you using your spirit and your reason  
Because I stood slightly behind you.  
I focused on your heart.  
That's how it was? That friend.  
You didn't listen.  
  
Takeru stood back from her as their Digimon continued their fight with The Kaizers slaves. This is how it was going to have to be. They could only be friends, nothing more. The battle was over quickly and the group cheered as they returned home. Takeru started walking home, not bothering to say good-bye.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
He turned slowly as his name was called. "Hikari?"  
  
She smiled. "You know how you asked about the math homework?"  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't thinking right."  
  
"Well, I feel the same was as you do."  
  
"What do you--" Takeru started to say, but Hikari was gone. What did she mean? Did she mean she felt the same was as him, about that. No, they could only be friends.  
  
Naite bakari ita kimi ga ima wa   
Hikari no naka de tatte iru   
Kimi no kokoro no fookasu dare ni   
Atte iru no ka sore dake   
Shiritain da   
  
Now it's only you  
Standing in the light.  
Who is focusing on your heart  
But then, haven't it always been?  
I want to know.  
  
Takeru stood there staring at a single lamppost, the light shining down harmlessly to the ground. This wasn't his dream, and she wasn't there. Maybe things would work out, all it took was a little focus. He wanted to know id it would work out in the end. Just a little focus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was extremely bad. The whole point of this was to get the lyrics up. ::starts the Takari chant:: I plan on doing a better fic for the image song, once I get a solid translation. Anywho..I'm outtie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
